The present invention relates to a support arrangement for supporting structures.
In particular, although not exclusive, this invention relates to a support arrangement for supporting structures such as hoardings and panels.
The present invention also relates to a support-weight, a strengthening post, related methods of use of the support-weight and/or strengthening post and hoarding and/or fencing installations including a support-weight and/or a strengthening post.
Structures such as hoardings, panels often time need to be erected to form a “wall” or “fence” at a construction site or renovation site to fence off areas in which construction or renovation is being carried out. The structure is typically made of wood, wooden composites, or plastics and is typically screwed to a support post. However, such an arrangement is not always able to provide sufficient stability to the structure especially during windy conditions or when the structure is pushed by people accidentally. Moreover, if the structures are temporary installations, it is generally not possible to fix the support posts without making any indentations on the ground.
It should be noted that although this present invention is described with reference to supporting hoardings or panels used at a construction or renovation site, the present invention can also be used to support structures such as billboards, advertisement boards, or screens, etc., without departing from the scope of the present invention.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other countries.